A night to Remember
by Moon Angels
Summary: And Its FINISHED! Put the pitchforks down! ^^; J/K... Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

A Night to Remember foobar Normal Bob Webb 2 11 2001-09-16T03:49:00Z 2001-09-16T03:49:00Z 4 1580 9008 75 18 11062 9.2720 0 0 0 

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the series. Enjoy and as always R&R…

****

****

**A Night to Remember**

                                                       A Ramna ½ love story

            Akane walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as she dried her hair with a towel. The bath was one of the only places in the house that seemed to give her comfort from her family, from Ramna. Her eyes grew cold as she thought of him, clenching her fists as steam rose off her head. 

            "What the hell are you so pissed about?" Ramna's voice came. She turned around to see him smirking at the entrance to the kitchen as she calmed herself and began drying her hair. 

            "Nothing that concerns you." She snickered back.

            "Awww come-on!" He played. A huge sweat drop appeared on her head as she turned around ready to squirt him with cold water. But, he was gone. 

            She stared wide-eyed at the door as she put the handle from the sink back in its proper position. She sighed loudly as she made her way to the table that they always ate at. The door was wide open and the frozen lake outside was barely seeable in the falling snow. Ramna sat comfortably as he watched her come in and sit across from her. 

            There was always that disturbing silence between them when they were alone. This time, it was worse. Akane's entire family had decided to leave for the week! An entire week with Ramna! And what made it worse was Ryoga, and on top of that, Shampoo was gone! They didn't know that the Tendo's and Saotome had left them alone. ALONE.  

          Akane sighed as she put her head on the table and closed her eyes. 

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ 

            "But. . . but. . . but. . ." 

            "But. . . but. . . but. . ." 

            Both Ramna and Akane mumbled as they sat at the table, listening to Saotome's news. 

            "That's right my boy! Me and the Tendo's are gonna be gone all this week! You two are gonna stay here and watch the house." Saotome said, laughing. 

            "Why you dirty old man! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Ramna screamed. He jumped up and slammed his foot on the table as Akane's head was almost about to explode. 

            "You can't leave me alone with. . . with. . . him!! NO WAY!!!" Akane screamed. 

            "And besides, its almost Christmas! Where in the hell are you guys gonna go?!!" Ramna and Akane screamed in unison. They were wide eyed and teary eyed. How could their fathers do this? 

            "Oh come on Akane, it couldn't be that bad." Nabiki chimed in, smiling. 

            "You stay out of this Nabiki." Akane growled.

            "I'm with Nabiki. I think its great that you two are going to spend time with each other." Kasumi chimed in.

            Ramna and Akane stared at her in shock.

            "Ha! That's a load of crap! Once you guys leave the whole neighbor hood will know and then Ryoga and Shampoo will be on our cases in a matter of seconds!" Ramna screamed. 

            "Nope, we've already taken care of that problem." Saotome grinned.

            "What are you talking about old man?!??" Ramna said, his left eyes twitching. 

            "We gave them free tickets to America! They don't even know that were leaving!" Tendo and Saotome screamed at once. 

            Out of nowhere confetti and whine began to squirt everywhere and cheers rose up. Akane and Ramna looked at each other with confused glances as it died away. 

            "YOU WHAT!!!!!" Akane and Ramna screamed. 

            "You heard the man, now, you two be good and make sure nothing happens to the house." Tendo said. He smiled and jumped up. 

            "You two be good, you hear?" Saotome said as he walked to the front door. 

            "Don't have some wild party without me, ok?" Nabiki said as she too walked out the door.

            "You two have fun, and Akane, I left you mother's recipe book so that you can cook dinner." Kasumi's sweet voice said as she blew a kiss and was out the door. 

            Ramna ran out the door and stopped just at the end of the porch. 

            "WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ramna screamed. 

            Too late. 

            Akane fell to her knees in utter frustration.

~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ 

            Akane opened her eyes, looking around to see Ramna was gone again. She sighed as she put her elbows on the table, throwing the towel across the room and almost landing outside. Her short blue hair was dry as she rubbed her hands through it remembering when it was long. She breathed in deeply as she watched the snowflakes float against the gravity that held them down. She saw the frozen lake out side by the large brick fence, the rocks iced over that surrounded it. 

            Alone for a week. And it had only been a day since everyone had left. Another day and her family would be back again. 

~ ~ On a plane to Hong Kong, The Tendos and Saotome are talking. . . ~ ~ 

            "Do you think they know that this is an elaborate plan to get them to actually LIKE each other?" Saotome asked Soun who was watching the water below them.

            "As a matter of fact *gulp* no, I don't *gulp* think so." Tendo managed to say. 

            "You know, if you really wanted them to be alone for an entire week I could have arranged it for you." Nabiki said as she turned around in her seat from ahead of them. Saotome and Soun looked at her and laughed. All she could do was smile back. "Worth a try." 

            "By the time we get back there, there better have be. . ." 

            A stewardess accidently fell over onto Saotome spilling cold water on him. Soun looked back and saw his friend the panda mumbling the rest of his sentance. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry mister Panda." The stewardess said as she got up and walked down the isle.

            "What were you saying Saotome?" Soun asked as he watched the panda. 

            Saotome put up a sign that read 'never mind'. Tendo let if drop at that. 

~ ~ Back at the Tendo household. . . ~ ~ 

            Ramna watched Akane fall back to the floor from behind the open window. He knew he shouldn't, and if she ever found out he would be dead in an instant. But, he couldn't help himself, after all, she was his fiancée and there was nothing he or she could do about it. 

            He looked back at her from his small daydream as she lay on the floor, her arms spread out and her legs cradled comfortably under the table. Her shirt was tight against her breasts as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her shorts wrapped around her thighs gently, stopping a fourth of the way to her knees. She was wearing ankle socks that seemed to keep her feet warm, but nonetheless, she was as beautiful as ever. 

            She was a total tomboy but could be cute as hell when she wanted to be. Ramna had decided that a while ago when she had been trapped inside a doll as it took over her body and her mind. He shivered at the thought of that. Even though she had been a lot sexier then, she was still as sexy as she ever was. A tomboy, but quite beautiful. 

~ ~ At the airport of Hong Kong ~ ~ 

            Saotome had been changed back into his normal self as him and the Tendo family stood waiting for their luggage. 

            "You sure they don't know?" Saotome asked. 

            Tendo nodded. They both suddenly remembered the last Christmas party when they had dressed up as Santa and Rudolf and tried to get Akane and Ramna on the same stage with a gift that happened to be a wedding ring. All hell broke loose. 

            They both awoke from their day dream as they both began laughing hysterically with huge sweat drops on the side's of their heads. 

            "Do you think daddy is ill?" Nabiki asked Kasumi as she crossed her arms and smiled. 

            "I hope not." Kasuma's innocent voice sounded. She looked down at Nabiki and smiled. 

            "Hey, Saotome, do you think they know that we put spirit shields around the house so no one can get in or out?" Soun asked the now calm Genma. 

            "Nope. Not a clue." 

            They both began to laugh again as Nabiki and Kasumi grabbed their luggage. 

~ ~ Back at the Tendo Household ~ ~ 

            "What, no dinner?" Ramna screamed as he walked into the door with his hands behind his head. 

            "If you want dinner you can make it yourself!" She screamed at him. 

            He smiled as he sat across from her. He sighed as he put his elbow on the table and rested his head gently in his hand. 

            "I can't believe I'm stuck with you for another six days. . ." he muttered.

            "Well exccuuuuuseee me! Its not like I asked to be alone with YOU!" She screamed at him.

            "Hey, its not my fault that were in this mess! It also wasn't my choice to have a tomboy like you as a FIANCE!!!" he screamed back. 

            "And it wasn't my choice either you know!" 

            "Man, if I could just get away from it all . . ." 

            Ramna heard a slam on the table as he looked at Akane. Her hands were on the table as her head was looking down in her lap. He could see tears coming rolling down her tomboy face as she began to sob. 

            "Its not like. . . *sniff* I ever had a choice *sniff* and if i'm that horrible *sniff sniff* then why don't you just leave!" 

            He stared at her as she got up and ran for her room. 

            "Akane. . ." he whispered. 

            He sat in silence as he stared at the ceiling, his back on the carpeted floor and his hands behind his back.

            "Akane, I can't leave." he whispered to himself. 

~ ~ The hotel in America where Ryoga and Shampoo are ~ ~ 

            "That was sooo nice of the Tendo's to pay for our plane tickets." Shampoo screamed as she jumped on the bed and wriggled around. Her hands were clenched underneath her chin as she screamed happily.

            "Yeah, it was wasn't it? I still can't believe we made it here. We're actually in America." Ryoga said as he jumped onto his bed all the way across the room. "Makes you wonder. . ."

            "Makes you wonder what?" Shampoo's Amazon voice came. 

            "Don't you think it's awfully weird they paid for our tickets and everything? Don't you think it cost them a lot?" Ryoga questioned the air and himself. 

            "It does, doesn't it." Shampoo finally whispered.        

            It was just then that Ryoga had a crazy idea as he sat up in his bed. "You don't think. . .?" 

            "You don't think what?" Shampoo repeated.

            "They are trying to get us out of the way?" Ryoga asked her. She sat up herself and looked at him.

            "NO WAY! Mister Tendo would never do that!" Shampoo laughed. 

            "Your right Shampoo. There's no need to worry." Ryoga began laughing with her. "Yeah, Tendo would never do that." 

            They both began to laugh as the suddenly stopped and looked at each other. 

            "Would he?" 

            Shampoo and Ryoga ran out the door and flew down the hallway to the lobby. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey peeps! wats up??!! I just finished moving to New Mexico, so I'm relying on the other two 'Moon Angels' to get my stories up. This is the first time I've tried a love story of Ramna 1/2...hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ I thought of it at the last minute while i was watching one of my very many videos...i mean, don't you wonder what they would do alone?? Well, R & R!! Onegai and Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!   ~.^ 

                        *Luv to Stacey and Nicki* 

A Note from DS- WE MISS YOU ACACIA! And who said anything about posting your stories for ya ne? Lol, I'm just kidding… jeez, leave me alone already! ^^; I can just tell that you LOVE your new home… lol, not… ^^ TTYL ja!


	2. Part 2

A Night to Remember foobar Normal Bob Webb 2 6 2001-09-16T03:49:00Z 2001-09-16T03:49:00Z 4 1156 6593 54 13 8096 9.2720 0 0 0 

**A Night to Remember**

                                         A Ramna ½ Love story - Chapter two

~ ~ Back at the Tendo Household ~ ~

            Akane fell to her pillow in tears. Why did he have to be so mean to her? She held it in her arms as she looked up at the picture on her bulletin board. 

            He barely noticed her in that picture with Shampoo hanging all over him. More tears filled her eyes as she pushed the pillow against her face. 

            Why was he so mean? But then again, she was never very nice to him. But he was a boy! He could take these things! Akane clenched her teeth as she threw her pillow across the room. 

            She stared at it for a while as it sat on the floor before she got up and brought it back to her bed.

            Akane sighed as she wiped her tears away, sitting up on her mattress and fiddling with the pillow. Maybe, she didn't hate him as much as she thought. 

            But the sheer horror of staying with him for six more days made her think a bit. 

~ ~ The Hotel in America ~ ~ 

            "You have to get us back to Japan!" Ryoga screamed at the clerk. He was growing dreary with the midnight hour.

            "How many times do I have to say it kid? All the flights are booked for about two weeks with cancellations, and you can't take a boat 'cause the lake is frozen for about thirty five miles out." 

            "YOU HAVE TO GET US BACK TO JAPAN!" Shampoo screamed as she leaned over and pulled the clerks shirt. 

            "Listen lady, I'm gonna be pretty nice to you because your a foreigner and all...if you go back to your room I won't get the security guards out." 

            Shampoo's head almost busted into a million pieces as steam began to rise from her head. A vein was beginning to pop out of her white fist as she let the clerk go. 

            "Stupid Americans. . ." she mumbled. 

            "If you guys want, I can get you a flight out of here in about eight days. . . " The clerk said as he began typing at the computer. "Do you want it or not?"

            "Yes!" Shampoo screamed.

            "Ok ok. You get out of her on December 26 at 8 a.m Here are your tickets." he handed them two long white tickets with the gate number and all. Shampoo snatched them and walked up to Ryoga as he stared at the ceiling.

            "DAMN YOU RAMNA SAOTOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~ ~ Back at the Tendo's household (my hand hurts and its 12:10 at night...--;) ~ ~ 

            Akane had turned off all the lights and was barely in anything. The covers draped around her body, her bra and underwear the only thing she was wearing as her head lay buried in the pillows. 

            She thought it odd she would be wearing this in the winter, but, Nabiki had 'accidentally' broken the heater so now it was as hot as a blistering desert in their house. 

            Akane rolled over as she opened her eyes to the window, watching the snow falling harder. Five more days. . . 

            She rolled back over and sighed, wiping some sweat off her head. The covers didn't do any good but they somehow gave her a sense of reassurance against the night's coldness. She never understood it, but no matter how hot it got, she had to have sheets over parts of her body. Tonight they draped across her leg and over her stomach and then dropped to the floor. Her breasts were in full view and her legs moved gracefully against the light blue sheets. 

            Akane opened her eyes one last time before rolling on her side and closing her eyes. 

            A shadow moved across the darkness of her room as Akane slept soundly. 

~ ~ In a deluxe hotel room at Hong Kong ~ ~ 

            Saotome and Soun were playing chess as snow began to fall. Nabiki and Kasumi were on the balcony as they watched it, their long sleeve shirts and jeans comfortable for the time. 

            "I wander what those two are up to. . ." Nabiki asked midair. 

            "I"m sure their fine Nabiki." Kasumi replied, smiling. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she laughed and began to watch the snowflakes fall again. 

            "Do you think they know that I 'accidentally' broke the heater?" Nabiki asked with a giant smirk on her face.

            "Nabiki, you didn't!" Kasumi fused at her. 

            Nabiki pulled out some Japanese money she earned. She winked at her older sister. "Come on, you know me sis, I'll do _anything for money." _

~ ~ Back at the Tendo's Household (how many times have I said this??) ~ ~ 

            Ramna watched Akane breath as she slept within the darkness of her room. He could tell she had been crying, because of him. 

            He sighed. But why should he apologize? It wasn't his fault, was it? He sighed a little as he realized how hot it had gotten in the house. Sweat was rolling down his face as he pulled off his shirt to reveal a nice built chest. He threw his shirt in her dirty cloths hamper and began walking quietly to her bedside.

            This time, no one could stop him. **No one.**

**            Not Ryoga with his bullshit, none of her sisters or any of their dads, not even the annoying Shampoo whose dream was to one day marry Ramna. **

            But, he began thinking, what if she rejected him? What if she really did hate him?

            He couldn't even think of that. He wouldn't even let it slip his mind. He shook his head as he stopped in the middle of her room. 

            Silence. 

            Loneliness. 

            It was all perfect, and all was right with the world.

~ ~ In America. . .( my home country!!!! YEAH!!!!!! --;) ~ ~ 

            Ryoga paced back and forth nervously in the hotel room. Would Tendo really do that? He really wasn't sure, but he really wanted to get back to Japan as soon as possible, cause if its true. . .

            "You have no worries Ryoga! Ramna hates Akane and she hates him!" Shampoo finally said as she sat on her bed eating some ice cream. (why is she eating ice cream at this time of year????????)

            "Yeah, but!. . . " Ryoga stopped to think about that. She was right. They hated each other and Ramna knew that if he tried anything towards Akane he would dearly pay with his life. He smiled.

            "See, me always right!" Shampoo shrieked. 

            "Yeah, you're always right, Shampoo." 

~ ~ Back in the Tendo Household (watches hands run away from her own wrists.. O.O) ~ ~ 

            Akane's lips looked so good in the dark; even in the light they looked tasty. Ramna made it to her bedside without making a sound. 

            No one could stop him. 

            He sat by her side, putting his hands on either side of her waist, his weight pushing the mattress down. He stared at her, watching her breathe for a little while, the way her body moved when she rolled over. Her stomach ran into his arm as her eyes flickered open. 

            "Ra. . .mna??" she managed to whisper. She was blushing a bright red. "What. . . what are you doing here?"

            "I came to apologize. I didn't mean to make you cry earlier, Akane." he said, leaning down so that his lips were inches from her own. 

            She was now aware that his shirt was off and his arms were on either side of her. She looked down to see that the only thing she was wearing were her undergarments and not even the sheets were covering her. They had somehow managed to move off of her while she had slept. She stared at him wide eyed.

            "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that Akane. You're my fiance and you deserve some respect, even if your a tomboy." Ramna whispered. He was half expecting her to reach up and smack him, but she didn't. She restrained herself, as she looked deep into his eyes. 

            Funny. Even though she was in her undergarments she didn't seem embarrassed. 

            Not around him. 

            That was so weird. 

            Why did she feel so calm at this point? 

            And why was he looking at her like that? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey peeps!! Hope you liked this chapter…its kind of just coming out of my head….^^ its not much ….but since I promised I couldn't end my other story in a cliffhanger, this is the one I'm going to end it in....but, I'm gonna make one more chapter for me...and if I get enough review and what not...I'll give it to ya...k? K!  So if you REALLY liked this and want more, R & R!!! ONEGAI AND ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!  

· much luv to Stacey and Nicki-poo!! * 

Another DS note- DAMN YOU WOMAN FOR ENDING IT THERE!!!!! ARRRRRGH!!! Grrr…. ~gets look in her eye~ You better finish… ¬¬


	3. Ch.3

**A Night to Remember**

                                          A Ramna ½ love story - Chapter three

~ ~ At the deluxe Hotel in Hong Kong ~ ~ 

            "You sure their alright Saotome??" Tendo asked as he leaned towards Genma.

            "I'm posotive Soun." 

            "Sure? I mean, leaving them all alone for a week? I mean. . ." Tendo was beginning to get nervous. He knew that his little girl could take care of her self. . . but. . . but. . . 

            "Don't worry about it Tendo! There fine!" 

            Tendo sat back on his heels as he watched his other two girls on the balcony as he almost fainted. 

~ ~ Back at the Tendo Household ('Where in the hell did my hands go too?') ~ ~ 

            Akane watched Ramna move closer to her as her face became less and less red. Why wasn't she punching him? Hurting him? Why was she wanting him to do this?

            Because. . . she . . . lo. . .

            "You know Akane, you can be so cute when you want to be." Ramna whispered. She could feel his hand feel her stomach and move between the groove of her breasts and brushing his fingers against her neck. He moved his hands to her back and unbuckeled her bra as she put her arms out in response as he slipped it gingerly off.

            What was she doing? 

            He looked back at her small face, her body built. She was only sixteen, was she ready? 

            "Ramna. . ." She whispered. She put her hands on his upper arms as he moved closer to her. His hand suddenly cupped her breast as a sudden whelp escape her. "Ramna. . ."

            He leaned down and kissed her neck softly with his lips as he moved atop of her. His legs cradled her waist as her hands found his chest as she moved across his upper body. 

            What was she doing??!!

            She found that her hands were untying his pants as he rolled over on his side and pushed them off for her, only his boxers on now. He moved back on top of her and watched her eyes, his hands holding the 'lovehandles' on her waist. 

            "Akane, are you sure?" 

            She wasn't sure. But, it was so funny. Just now she had realized that Ramna's hand had fit perfectly around her breast. No ripples, perfect. 

            She could only nod. 

~ ~ Back in America ~ ~ 

            "Are you sure their not going to do anything?" Ryoga asked Shampoo for the billionth time that night.

            "YES RYOGA!!!" 

            "You sure?" 

            "YES."

            "Positive?" 

            "YES RYOGA!!!!!!!!!" 

            Ryoga was silent as he stared at the ceiling. Poor Akane. Stuck with Ramna. . . He clenched his fists. If Ramna tried anything he was gonna kick his ass to high hell and back, no doubt about it. 

            "Ryoga, ONEGAI, get some sleep! It's 2:30 in the morning!" Shampoo mumbled. 

            Ryoga looked at her and then the ceiling before dozing off. 

~ ~ In Akane's room (haha!! something different!!! ^^ hehe) ~ ~ 

            Ramna felt himself on her now, his body on hers. Her breasts fit perfectly on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

            There was no regrets and no turning back now. 

            "You sure, Akane?" Ramna managed to whisper a final time.

            "Yes, Ramna. I"m sure." 

            She could feel his hands move to her waist and push her panties off her legs as she cradled waist. His weight pushed on her, but it didnt hurt her. 

            She moved her hands down Ramna's chest and found his boxers and pulled them off, throwing them across the floor. Akane's face wasn't red any more as Ramna leaned down to touch his lips to her own. 

~ ~ In Hong Kong (tired of saying in Deluxe Hotel, makes me sound like a damn maid) ~ ~ 

            "Nabiki, I still can't believe that you broke the water heater!" Kasumi told her  younger sister. 

            "Oh come on Kasumi. Don't you think I did it for a good reason? Now it's gonna get hot and steamy and they won't be able to resist each other!" 

            "Nabiki, what happens if they do _do something and father finds out about it?" Kasumi asked. _

            The snow as falling faster now as they were both out on the balcony. They looked in to see Mr. Tendo crying his eyes out and yelling something about 'be back soon Akane dear!'. 

            "Don't worry. If Akane and Ramna do do something, we'll get it out of them and then keep it secret from everyone else." 

            Kasumi sighed as she watched the snowflakes fall faster and faster.

            "I hope you right, Nabiki." 

~ ~ In Akane's room (i'm almost done!!) ~ ~ 

            This was unlike any kiss Akane had ever felt. Then again, this was her first kiss. He tasted like her favorite food and all she wanted was more. She could feel his tongue thrust into her mouth as they played with each other, tasting each other. 

            He moved his lips down her throat as she suddenly felt her innocence being lost. His erection was inside her know. She could feel him on her, inside her. 

            She groaned loudly as he kissed her collar bone, his hands on her back. 

            No regrets, no sympathy. 

            Her innocence was already lost and it was too late to turn back. 

            No one could stop him this time, he thought. **No one. **

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

so – how'd you guys like it?? This was originally the last chapter – once again, if you like it and I get enough review's I'll write some more – maybe even a cat fight or something will break out * evil laugh * Any way, it takes longer for Stacey to post my fan fictions because I live 5 hours away and I have to send them to her – so if you do want another chapter – first she needs to send me the reviews and then I have to write them and then send them back to her…it's a long process you have to understand…^^() so – I think now all get it – get enough reviews – me write more story and you get to read…I'm glad that you all like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  that makes me sooooo happy!!!!!!! So, read it, review it!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!             Ciao!!!! 


End file.
